


【BBFF】他的精灵

by WallisMXLee



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallisMXLee/pseuds/WallisMXLee
Summary: 老福特搬文存档，微奇幻AU，前生今世老梗，俗套王子精灵设定。





	【BBFF】他的精灵

Billy·Batson，今天也在为他的竹马小伙伴感到头疼。

“Freddy！你不能因为Alan上次嘲笑你唱歌像被剃毛时候的山羊，就往他的可乐里倒墨水。”

Freddy满不在乎，他勾着Billy的脖子，圆滚滚的大眼睛滴溜溜地转着，Billy看他那个样子，就知道他又在打什么鬼主意。

“Freddy！你在听我说话么Freddy？”Billy不得不把他从自己身上扒下来，捏着他的后颈让他看着自己。

“当然了，兄弟，”Freddy随口答着，“我下次不会被他抓住了，我会趁所有人都不在的时候往他的书包带子上涂强力胶，谁也不会知道是我干的。”

他当然不是因为被嘲笑唱歌跑调才去作弄Alan的，而是那个坏家伙前几天在班上说早就看二年级的Billy不顺眼，说什么他装模作样的样子就像中世纪假装矜持的贵族小姐，他说Billy一定随身带着小镜子，随时都要看自己的完美发型是不是乱掉了。

才不是呢，Billy根本没有刻意打理发型，他每次都是随便抓两把就出门，也不知道那群女孩子是怎么从这样随意的发型里看出设计感的。

她们每天都议论着二年级的Billy·Batson，说他笑起来眼睛里有小星星，看着你的时候眼神宠溺得像在看他的公主。

鬼嘞！那家伙看公园的流浪狗狗时候也是这种眼神。

Freddy腹诽着，眼神却望着地面，不去看那双“眼里有小星星”的眼睛。

Billy干脆捧着他的脸让他的视线对上自己，漂亮的灰绿色眼睛里有关心也有疑惑。

“Freddy，你最近跟我讲话的时候总是心不在焉的，你怎么了？”

“我很好，兄弟，我没事。”Freddy推开他的手，闷头往家的方向走。

Billy追上来，揽着他的肩膀，说：“要是有什么事，你一定要告诉我，好吗，Scooby？我一定会帮你的！”

Freddy只是低着头走路，他要怎么说，嗨，兄弟，我最近老是梦见你一身是血，拿着把傻乎乎的长剑，还向我扑过来？

没错，Freddy·Freeman最近总是被一个同样的梦境困扰。

他梦见大概是十八九岁的Billy——比现在的Billy大一点——拿着一把长剑，浑身都是鲜血，他们仿佛在一个古老的战场上。周围都是厮杀的人群。在一片灰蒙蒙的背景下，Billy惊恐的表情格外清晰。

他清楚地看到Billy，先是露出惊慌失措又不可置信的表情，随后悲愤地狠狠地将手里的长剑送进面前一个敌人的心窝，向着自己的方向伸出手，无声的世界里他张着嘴，仿佛是在大喊“NO————”

而自己，第一视角的自己，余光看见自己的心口露出一截刺眼的刀尖，腿一软，天旋地转的一刹那间，Billy冲上来接住了他，那双漂亮的眼睛里蓄满泪水，随着他“轰”的揽着自己跪下的动作，眼泪啪嗒砸在自己的脸上。

周围尘土飞扬，Freddy看着梦里的自己抬起了手，好像是想去触摸Billy的面庞，但是伸出的指尖却在视线范围内一寸一寸化成灰烬，飘散进战场的灰霾里。

最后定格的瞬间，是Billy心碎又泣不成声的侧脸。

老天！

这可太逊了，这看起来像是某个恶俗的百老汇故事，骑士冲上来抱住重伤的公主，公主撑着最后一口气，还要在骑士耳边含情脉脉地说出，“我永远爱你”之类的台词的舞台剧。

他才不要跟Billy讲这个莫名其妙的梦。

这边，Billy垂头丧气地回到家。妈妈正在做饭，看他的样子，就知道他什么也没问出来。 

“好啦，我亲爱的，”妈妈吻吻他的额头，“没什么的，Freeman阿姨也不知道Freddy最近怎么了，也许就是青春期？你懂的，你们这个年纪的孩子比较容易有些自己的小秘密。”

“可是我和Freddy不一样，”Billy闷闷地说，“我和他是最要好的兄弟，我们之间从来没有秘密。”

“再要好的朋友，都需要有自己的私人空间。”妈妈将饭菜端上桌，并不觉得青少年之间的这点儿别扭是什么值得担心的事情，“晚饭之后你去Freeman家找Freddy玩吧，不要勉强，我觉得，等Freddy准备好的时候，他会告诉你的。”

而在另一边，Freeman家里，Freddy早早地吃完了饭，就躲到房间里去了。

他今天又回忆起了梦里的一点细节，他需要把他们记录下来，随着反复地经历这个梦境，他现在已经闭眼就能想起梦里的场景。

比如，Billy穿着的铠甲，有着和周围人明显不同的花纹，彰显着他独特的地位。但是他的年纪又过分年轻，这可不是什么童子军，Billy也不像是什么骑士长。

那么，Billy就只能是某个位高权重，但因为某个原因不得不上战场的贵族？这战争到底打到了什么程度，连养尊处优的贵族小子都不得不上阵浴血奋战。

Freddy“啧”了一声，暂时在Billy的名字下写了个“贵族”。

那么自己又是什么身份呢？

从Billy的眼神来看，他跟自己应该很熟，不然他也不会不顾安危地冲过来接住自己，甚至还因为自己的死亡而哭泣。

但是他记得低头看的那一眼，身上的盔甲并不是什么华贵的样式，看起来和周围一群普通士兵没什么两样。

而且，重点是——Freddy重重地在本子里记了一笔，什么人可以在死亡的瞬间化成灰烬？这难道是什么魔戒霍比特人的奇幻设定吗？可是自己最近没有看小说啊，怎么会做这种混乱参杂的梦呢。

“Billy，你来了！”楼下传来Freddy妈妈的声音，“Freddy就在他的房间里， 你自己上去吧，我帮你们切点水果。”

Freddy赶紧拉开抽屉，将笔记本塞进最深处的角落里。然后掏出一本漫画，假装认真地看了起来。

楼下，Freeman夫人略有些担心地压低了声音，“Billy，我知道你和Freddy一向很要好，他最近这样我们真的很担心，吃饭的时候他吃着吃着就走神了，有时候明明睡下了，半夜起来又发现他房间还亮着灯，不知道他是怎么了，也不愿意告诉我们，就算是有喜欢的女孩子了，说一声，我和你Freeman叔叔都不会反对的。”

Billy点点头，说，“没事的Freeman阿姨，我会试着再和Freddy聊聊的。”

说完他又顿了顿，问，“我今晚就和Freddy睡，可以吗？”

“当然，明天可是周末。”Freeman夫人愉快地说，“还是和以前一样，我会为你们俩准备早饭的。”

“谢谢你，Freeman阿姨。”

“没什么，你快上去吧。”

Billy进门的时候，Freddy正在认真地看着一本漫画，Billy看着他毛茸茸地脑袋，忍不住狠狠地揉了几下。

“Freddy！”Billy故意不去提他最近的反常，只是说，“我跟Freeman夫人说了，我今晚就睡在你家。”

Freddy心不在焉地点点头，反正这也不是Billy第一次睡他这儿了，当他们更小的时候，每天都有说不完的话，两个人睡觉前也不安分，要凑在一起絮絮叨叨半天才会入睡。

今天当然也是一样。

Billy换衣服的时候，Freddy随意地扫过去一眼，突然发现Billy似乎长开了不少。

肩膀褪去了青涩的稚嫩，有一层薄薄的肌肉附在少年人逐渐宽阔的胸膛上，脱衣服时候劲瘦的腰身线条利落又干净。

Freddy看得出了神，他看着面前的Billy，眼里却慢慢浮起那个满身鲜血和灰尘，狼狈不堪擦去眼泪的贵族少年。

Billy换完衣服，转过来看Freddy眼神闪烁古怪，没有多想，爬上床拍拍床铺，“快来睡觉了，Freddy。”

两个人肩并肩躺在床上，Billy侧过头看着Freddy，Freddy正瞪着眼睛望着天花板，傻乎乎的模样让Billy心里一软，他翻过身侧躺着，脸冲着Freddy，一只手搭过去放在Freddy的腰上。

“Freddy，”Billy斟酌着措辞，“我们是最好的兄弟，不是吗？”

“当然了，兄弟。”Freddy只是微微转过眼睛看了看他，又很快移开了。

“我的意思是，”Billy又捏着他的脸让他看向自己，“作为好兄弟，我还是那句话，你有什么困扰，告诉我，我一定会帮你想办法解决的。”

“好的兄弟，没问题。”Freddy答应得很快，但是明显透着心不在焉和敷衍。

Billy假装没有感到心里的那一丝难过，他想，难道这个古灵精怪的小卷毛真的有喜欢的女孩子了？他甚至不愿意跟自己分享一下他的喜悦，难道长大的Freddy就是要逐渐和自己疏远吗？

带着一丝难过和苦闷，他逐渐陷入梦乡。

只是今天的梦似乎有些特殊。

Billy梦见自己是小小的模样，拎着一个装满食物的大篮子，躲在城堡的角落，看着巡逻士兵走过去。

他则趁着没有人注意的瞬间，跑进了一个像是花圃的地方。

小小的Billy跑进由一株巨大灌木丛垂下的枝条搭成的空间，他呼唤了一声谁的名字，花丛里飞出一只透明翅膀的小精灵，一道光闪过，小精灵变成了一个深色卷发的小男孩。

男孩埋头快乐地吃着点心，Billy小心地伸出小胖手摸了摸他尖尖的耳朵，对方只是微微抖了抖耳尖，毫不在意。

Billy当然认得出来，这就是小时候的Freddy。

小时候的Freddy和他现在并没有太大的区别，卷卷的头发，略微带着点小雀斑，粗眉毛下面圆圆的大眼睛滴溜溜地转。

梦境里安静没有声音，但是Freddy的眉眼活泼灵动，梦里的小Billy专心地看着他，絮絮叨叨地跟他说着什么。老天，这是什么精灵王子和他的小伙伴之类的老套剧情吗？

虽然这么腹诽着，但梦里的Billy仍然感到无与伦比的快乐和愉悦，这份快乐传递给现实里的Billy，让他迷迷糊糊醒过来的时候，心里满是安心和喜悦。

但是他下一秒就被身边Freddy的样子吓坏了。

Freddy此时满头大汗，眼珠在眼皮下剧烈地颤动着，大颗大颗的泪珠从眼角滑下来，他含糊不清地喊着，“Run……run! Billy run! ……Go！”

“Freddy！Freddy！快醒醒！”Billy知道Freddy是陷进噩梦里了，什么样的噩梦让他这样害怕，甚至哭成这样都无法醒来。

Freddy的确在做梦，他终于不是重复着之前的梦境。这回他看见自己化成灰烬之后，身体很轻地飘到了天上，好像是一道朦胧的白光，不知道自己从何而来，不知道自己要去哪里，只知道懵懵懂懂地往天空飞去。

但是在飞到一半的时候，他像是想起了什么，低头看到地上跪着的Billy。

Billy此时悲痛欲绝地捧着一堆灰烬，毫无防备，他的身后有敌人冲了上来，对手无寸铁的Billy高高地举起长刀，冷冽的寒光一闪而过，Freddy惊慌失措，他拼命地冲Billy喊着，“快跑！Billy！不要傻站在那里，快跑啊！！”

然而他无论如何都发不出声音，梦里舌头仿佛被封住了，打结了，所有呼唤被锁在嘴里，他越急，就越发不出声，他拼命挣扎着，想要抗拒来自天空的拉力，他不能走，Billy还需要他！

眼见着锐利的刀锋离Billy越来越近，Freddy慌张地挣扎着，挣脱着，心慌意乱，着急得眼泪都出来了，突然，他感到自己的身体一轻！

来不及多想，他往下一坠，如同一颗流星，狠狠地撞进Billy的身体里。

一刹那天旋地转，他仿佛是一颗被丢进大蹦床的豌豆，又像是洗衣机里的毛绒玩偶，眼冒金星，头晕目眩，世界里充斥着极度黑暗和极度光亮的碎片，在这片黑暗与光亮的混乱中，Freddy拼命睁开眼，看到不远处是浑身染血的Billy，他看上去像是昏过去了，毫无知觉。

Freddy挣扎着往Billy的方向用力，过山车一样的失重感让他几次都在快要抓住Billy的时候擦身而过。

最后，他终于一把抓住了Billy的手，掌心相触的一瞬间，世界颤抖得更加厉害，他紧紧地抓住Billy的手，昏昏沉沉间，他听见了一声长长的叹息。

“……Freddy！Freddy！”比利轻轻拍着他的脸，呼唤着。

Freddy终于满脸是泪的醒了过来，睁开眼睛就看见Billy的脸正在他的头顶，着急又担心地看着他。

Freddy一时间分不清梦境和现实，失去Billy的恐惧在他心里反复冲撞着，他想也不想就死死地搂住了Billy的脖子，将他按进怀里。

Billy见他醒来，松了口气，虽然不知道发生了什么，但是他还是十分配合地揽过Freddy，自己则躺平了，让Freddy趴在自己怀里，Freddy的脸就靠在他的脖子那儿，湿乎乎的眼泪把他的衣领都打湿了。

“好了，好了，Scooby，我在这儿呢……”他安抚地拍着Freddy的后背，嘴里说着安慰的话，让做了噩梦的小卷毛一点点安静了下来。

Freddy倒是很快就缓了过来，做了太多次梦的他已经明白自己刚刚是睡迷糊了，分不清现实和梦境，但是Billy的怀抱太温暖，而他此时又有那么一点尴尬，因此假装自己还没有回神，只是把头往Billy怀里更靠了一点。

Billy感受到他的小动作，好笑地摸了摸他地脑袋，没说什么，只是把人抱得更紧了。

过了不知道有多久，Freddy终于带着一丝不好意思，默默从Billy身上爬下来。

但是他立马就脸朝下把自己埋进枕头里，不去看Billy的眼睛。

Billy温柔地笑了，故意说，“嗨，看看我们的小公主做什么梦了，怎么哭得像只找不到妈妈的小狗？”

他以为Freddy会立马反击回来，但没想到那个毛茸茸的脑袋只是动了动，主人一句话都没有说。

半响，一双红彤彤的大眼睛从乱七八糟的卷发里露出来，Freddy的闷闷地说，“老兄，我梦见你可能死了。”

Billy不知为何感到心里一阵钝痛，他扯扯嘴角笑笑，问，“噢？那梦里我是怎么死的？”

Freddy不说话，眼睛望向外面黑漆漆的夜空，几颗星子一闪一闪地点缀着，四周一片静谧——显然还是深夜，好梦正酣的时间。

他有些犹豫要不要跟Billy讲述自己这个荒诞的梦境，几次要张口，都不知道从何说起。

最终，他只是简单地说，“我梦见我死了，你跪在地上，有人在你背后要杀你，我拼命喊你——我也不知道为什么我死了还会有知觉，但是，我拼命喊你，你没有反应，我就从空中坠下来，掉进你的身体里了。”

他描述得简单，Billy心里却一动，仿佛有什么小开关被打开了。

Freddy描述的这个场景似曾相识，但是他很清楚自己不可能经历过。他俩生活在和平年代，别说生生死死的，就是最大的伤也不过是玩滑板时摔破了皮。

但是Freddy就是那么简单地叙述了几句，Billy的眼前仿佛就出现了那个场景——他跪在地上，手里是一捧干枯的灰烬，巨大的悲痛淹没了他，他一时竟然忘记了自己处在危机四伏的战场上。

而且他甚至看到了更多的场景，Freddy没有提到的——一柄长剑无情地刺进年轻的尖耳朵少年的胸膛，本是可以迅速恢复的伤口，但由于他已经用尽了最后一丝魔力，对于此刻的他来说，这伤害足以致命。Freddy只来得及反手用手中的长枪将偷袭的人钉在地上，就再也没有力气支撑自己。

灭顶的恐惧袭来，Billy手脚发凉，他用最大的力气刺死了自己面前的敌人，跌跌撞撞地冲过去，搂住了跪倒在地的Freddy，眼泪大颗大颗地落下来，冲开Freddy脸上的尘土，然而露出来的皮肤没有以往的细腻柔和，一片片皴裂的肌肤像是在瞬间失去了生命力。

“……I love you, bro.”Freddy尽力挤出最后一个微笑，抬起来的指尖逐渐在风中化为灰烬——失去了全部魔力的精灵，最终会以最原始的形态回到这片大地上。

 

“Billy！Billy？”Freddy手足无措地看着Billy突然落下了眼泪，赶紧摸索到床头的纸巾递了过去，“你还好么Billy，你怎么了？”

老天，他什么时候这么富有感染力了？只是随便描述了一个场景，竟能让Billy直接哭了出来？

难道他以后应该去做个什么演说家？或者脱口秀主持人，或者专门上门给人推销可乐爆米花一体制作机什么的？？

Freddy胡乱地想着，用纸巾把好兄弟的脸擦得乱七八糟。

Billy缓了缓神，收住眼泪，他严肃地按住Freddy的肩膀，认真地说，“Freddy，我刚刚也做了一个梦……”

 

两兄弟以极快的速度又恢复了以往的相处模式，只是这一次，一个人的秘密变成了两个人的秘密。

早饭过后，Billy照常来到Freddy家门口等他一块儿上学。

两个年轻人一碰头，像地下党接头一样，Freddy压低声音问了一句，“你昨晚梦到了吗？”

“……梦到了，”Billy也像个特工低声回答，“你呢？”

“我也梦到了。”Freddy神秘兮兮地掏出那个笔记本，翻到最新的一页递给Billy。

Billy接过来，看着上面潦草地写着几个关键字：十六七岁，出征，Billy王子。

两个人一边走一边说话，Freddy兴奋地手舞足蹈，“Buddy，我终于知道梦里的你是什么身份了！你是个王子！当时你站在我面前，跟我说，‘我要去承担我应该承担的责任。’老兄！你说这句话的时候可太酷了！你明白的，就，就像个真正的王子！”

自从那天Billy也开始做梦，两个人的梦境越来越丰富，梦境里也不再是单调的画面，而是逐渐开始有了声音——或者说，即使没有声音，他们也开始知道梦里到底说了什么。

Billy笑着接过话头，“但是在梦里我确实是个真正的王子，不是么？”

“没错！”Freddy兴奋地脸都红了，“我觉得我们很快就可以凑出一个完整的故事了！Billy！你昨晚梦见了什么？”

Billy回忆着自己的梦境，和Freddy不一样，他总是梦见两个人小时候的事——他看见卷发的小精灵躺在草坪上，阳光从灌木的枝叶间洒下来，碎金一样落在小精灵白皙的脸庞上，他睡得恬静又安心，隐约带着一丝愉快的笑意。

小Billy着迷一样望着睡熟的小精灵，凑过去，轻轻地在他的脸庞上印下一个亲吻，年幼的孩子并不懂得什么是喜欢，他只是本能地用嘴来触碰任何喜欢和好奇的事物。

偷吻结束，他怀揣着巨大的心满意足，慢慢地在Freddy身边躺下来，也渐渐陷入了梦乡。

这可不是那么好讲出口的梦，虽然他们小的时候也互相亲吻过，但是自从上了中学，他们再也没有这么亲密过了，Billy·Batson想着想着，不由自主地红了脸。

Freddy看着他突然泛红的脸，惊奇地问，“嗨，老兄，你梦见了什么？”

Billy不作答，于是Freddy带着一抹Billy无比熟悉的、狡黠的笑容，凑到Billy面前，低声问，“Buddy，你是不是根本没梦见这个故事，你梦见了……那种事！”

Billy唰的脸更红了，他一声不吭地推开Freddy，大步向前走去。

Freddy笑得上起不接下气，他追上来，恶劣地揽着Billy的肩膀说，“老兄，你早说嘛！我又不会因为这个笑话你，这很正常啊，你又不是小孩子了，哈哈哈哈……”

Billy·Batson完全不想理会这个笑得过分放肆的小卷毛！

因为Freddy的调侃，Billy当晚很快做了个“那种事”的梦。 

精灵少年看起来像是十七八岁的样子，和现在的Freddy差不多大，他此刻躺在床上，洁白的亚麻衬衣领口散开着，他的脸上挂着一抹难得羞涩的笑容，微微垂着头，那双亮晶晶的眼睛却充满希冀地抬起来看着自己。

Billy看着自己伸出了手，抚上Freddy的面颊。

Freddy虽然红着脸，但是丝毫没有避让，他闭上眼睛，微微张开嘴，邀请的意味再明显不过。

Billy毫不犹豫地吻了上去——

唇舌相接的一瞬间，他面红耳赤地醒了过来，满头大汗。

Billy掀开被子看着一片狼藉，心里头又是欢喜又是惊惶。

惊惶是因为他竟然对自己的好兄弟做了那样的梦，他心头慌张，感觉自己像个十足的大变态。

欢喜则是因为梦境里的感觉实在太过美好，年轻的躯体在自己手下绽放，火热的触碰带起一片噼里啪啦的电花，羞涩的笑容，顺从的回应，都是现实的Billy从没有过的经历。

他绝望地看着自己又慢慢精神起来的小伙伴，发出一声哀嚎，懊恼地将头埋进了被子里。

“No——！”

第二天，他开始有意识地注意Freddy。

他这才发现，那个总是喋喋不休的、被自己当小弟弟看待的傻乎乎卷毛小子，也已经开始有了一点大人 的轮廓。

他的脸颊开始没有那么圆润，逐渐展现出属于自己的棱角；他的眼睛不再像小时候那样湿漉漉、滴溜溜，掩在浓密的眉毛下的眼角开始有些微锐利的线条；他的肩膀开始变得宽阔，他的身量也有所增长，只是因为他总是矮自己半个头，才让Billy直到今天才惊觉他的成长。

“Billy……Billy！”Freddy几乎要冲着Billy的耳朵嚷嚷，才让他回过神。

他皱着鼻子问Billy：“老兄，你怎么了？你今天走神得厉害！”

Billy不自在地转过头，含含糊糊地说，“没有什么……”

Freddy一把揽住他的肩膀，大大咧咧地说，“你不要着急，虽然你连续两天没有做梦了，但是，我已经基本把我梦到的情节都整理下来了！”

“你今晚就来我家睡，睡觉之前你看看我整理的情节，说不定会对你有点启发，做点不一样地梦，老实说，你总是梦见什么花园、厨房、小溪之类的，我都要怀疑我们是不是在做一样的梦了！……”

他自顾自地念叨着，Billy的心神却都被Freddy的侧脸吸引过去了，他说话时候皱起的小眉头，眼睛里亮晶晶的光芒，无时无刻不在念叨的嘴唇……

老天，他觉得自己某个部位不太好了！

Billy艰难地将目光移开，拼命想着些数学、历史的问题，试图让运动裤里某个不听话的部位冷静下来。

他一定是脑子里哪里生病了！！

这天晚上，他打定主意不去理会在隔壁屋子窗台上大声喊他名字的 的Freddy，闷头假装自己在认真地看书。

Freddy喊了几声，消停了下去，Billy悄悄松了口气，没想到，很快，他的声音出现在了楼下！

“Batson阿姨，我今晚可以在你家睡吗？”这熟悉的声音，对此刻的Billy来说，简直是恶魔的阴谋诡计！

不到半分钟，Freddy就欢天喜地推开了Billy的门，“Buddy！ I m coming!”

他兴致勃勃地抽走Billy手里做样子的课本，将自己写满字的笔记本放上去，“老兄，别看什么书了，看看我整理的！说不定你今晚就能做个好梦了！”

Billy低头看去，Freddy按照时间线——他凭借自己的感觉和梦中Billy的狼狈程度——将自己梦到的情节排列成了相对完整的故事线。

——战争无情，战火纷飞，国王已经倒在了前线，年轻的王子擦去眼泪，勇敢地接过了父亲的权杖。

决定上战场的前一天，他将自己的打算告诉了自己的精灵朋友，同样年轻的精灵立刻表示自己要跟他一起去。

王子拒绝了，他认为精灵应该永远属于阳光、花朵和微风。他不愿意让这份美好也染上血色的污渍。

精灵没有放弃，他偷偷跟上王国的军队上了前线，在前线碰见一支刚刚撤下来的、由疲惫不堪的战败士兵临时组成的队伍，此时前线已经极度告急，没有人有时间去一一清点人数，于是他顺利留了下来，被编入王国的队伍。

就这样，他一边在战场上厮杀，一边关注着Billy王子，每当看见他有危险的时候，就偷偷用魔法帮助他。

一次两次不觉得，这样的情况发生得多了，Billy开始注意到了，他终于发现了混在士兵队伍里的小精灵。

那天他们发生了有史以来第一次争吵，Billy劝说Freddy回去，Freddy则认为战场危险，他不能放心Billy一个人面对。 

最终小精灵赢得了这场争吵的胜利，Billy答应他留在前线，但是他必须和自己一起行动，他不敢去想象小精灵在自己看不见的地方浴血奋战。 

战争越来越艰苦，王国的颓势像崩塌的山峦一样，无可阻挡。

然后就是，最开始的那个梦。

小精灵化为尘埃飘散了。

Billy看着这本笔记本上的文字，越看越不是滋味。直到躺在床上，他都还感到心里像是堵了块巨石，压得他呼吸不得。

Freddy很快就睡着了，他不安分的长腿搭在Billy的腿上，两个人的手臂紧紧贴在一起，Billy因为这样的热度紧张得心脏怦怦直跳，根本无法入睡。

他干脆将头扭向窗外，看月光像流水一样倾斜下来，墨蓝的天空上，繁星浩渺，寂静无声。

天边，一颗流星匆匆忙忙地坠下来，Billy呆呆地看着，入了神。

欸？等等？这颗星星！怎么！好像是向他们砸过来的？！

！！

甚至没时间叫出声，Billy只来得及翻过身一把将Freddy藏在身下，那颗星子就砸到了他们面前。

刹那间白光大作，Billy紧紧闭着眼睛，脑子里也一片空白。

半响，四周毫无声音，想象中的巨响和火光都不存在，Billy小心翼翼地睁开眼，一切如常，窗外还是繁星朗月，窗户完好无损，连个裂纹都没有。

怀里的Freddy好像做了什么好梦，吧嗒了一下嘴，在他怀里蹭了蹭，找了个舒服的姿势继续睡。

Billy不由得糊涂了，难道刚刚是自己睡觉做梦了？

他狠狠地掐了自己一把，被疼出了眼泪花。

他又小心翼翼地往地板上探了探头，别说陨石，连个小石子都没有。

Billy糊里糊涂地睡着了。

第二天早上，他是被一阵细碎的亲吻叫醒的，他朦朦胧胧睁开眼，看见Freddy的脸就凑在自己面前，那张总是说出恶作剧玩笑的嘴，正温柔地将一个又一个吻落在自己面颊上。

Billy瞬间被吓醒了！

他几乎是惊慌失措地推开Freddy，飞也似地弹下了床！

“Billy？”床上地Freddy歪了歪头，露出一个疑惑的笑容，“是我呀，Freddy，你是睡迷糊了吗？”

他当然知道这是Freddy！但又不是Freddy！

他从来没有见过Freddy露出过这种表情，他依然是活泼的，狡黠的，但是他的神情中又带着一点羞涩，一点仰慕，他跪坐在床上，像最无辜的小羊羔。

老天！！ 

Billy被吓坏了，他虽然刚对自己的兄弟做了“那件事”的梦，但是不代表着他能这么快接受变成这样的Freddy！

“Freddy，Buddy，这是什么最新的笑话吗？”Billy紧贴着柜子门站着，“这可不好笑，快点结束它！”

Freddy的表情看起来有一点受伤，他跟着下了床，伸手摸上Billy的额头，“Billy你怎么了，你发烧了吗？你……”

突然，他像是恍然大悟一般，挠了挠自己的脑袋，笑了，他说：“我忘记了，我明白了。”

一瞬间他的神情又变得轻松了，那种恶作剧一样、一看就是在琢磨什么坏事的表情又回到他的脸上，他哈哈大笑，狠狠揉了揉Billy的脑袋，“我开玩笑的！兄弟，看你那副样子！”

Billy惊魂未定，他一时间不能分辨自己的兄弟是不是真的在开玩笑，虽然这看上去就像某个恶劣的、一如往常的捉弄，但是Freddy几分钟前的表情那么生动又那么真实，那亲吻，那亲吻…… 

Billy的脸更红了，那亲吻十分温柔又十分缠绵，Freddy从来没有这么对待过他，如果这是开玩笑的话，Freddy应该直接内定下一届奥斯卡最佳男演员。

就在Billy胡思乱想心猿意马的时候，这边的Freddy转身换起了衣服，在Billy看不见的地方，Freddy的嘴角露出一抹恶作剧般的微笑。 

Freddy当然不是在开玩笑，至少在他最后一句话之前不是。

他是Freddy，又不是Freddy，如果非要说，精灵少年会告诉你，他是“一个完整的Freddy”。

没错，在那一颗星子坠下来的同时，这个年轻的身体里沉睡的灵魂，苏醒了。

他在睁眼的一瞬间，就已经想起了曾经的事，那血色，那战场，一幕幕像是走马灯一样在他脑子里闪现着，他也想起了在那片黑暗光亮的空间里，精灵女王喃喃的低语和淳淳叮嘱。

等他醒来，转头看到睡在身边的Billy，失而复得的喜悦让他忍不住就吻了下去。

但是他忘记了Billy竟然还没有恢复记忆！想起女王的话，他并不着急，反而起了一些逗弄的心思。

那么这几天，就让他做一下“好兄弟”Freddy·Freeman吧！

想到Billy可能会出现的反应，他忍不住哈哈大笑。

于是接下的这两天，Billy·Batson经历有史以来最大的挑战。

先是当天晚上，Freddy宣布他仍然要在Billy这里睡，然后就跑去洗了澡，等他洗完回来推开门，Billy差点把手里的pad扔出去！——

Freddy只在腰间围了一条浴巾，头发湿漉漉地滴着水，趿着拖鞋就进来了。

Billy手忙脚乱地抄起另一条毛巾把他结结实实地裹了起来——是的，好兄弟之间看个胸膛正常极了，但是不包括前几天刚做过自己春梦主角的好兄弟！

偏偏Freddy似乎一副无所知觉的样子，他仰起脸，声音甜的不像他本人，“Buddy，你会帮我擦头发吧。”

见鬼！看着Freddy小狗一样湿漉漉的眼神，湿漉漉的头发，还有毛巾下露出一截湿漉漉的肩膀，Billy感到自己的小兄弟似乎有抬头的趋势，他胡乱答应着，拿出一条更大的毛巾，把Freddy整个人盖了进去。

果然看不见就好多了。

Billy松了口气，慢悠悠地给Freddy擦起了头发。 

毛巾下的Freddy：“……”

没有想到对方还有这种操作，他扑哧地笑了。

Billy被他笑得莫名其妙，加快了擦头发的速度。

第二个挑战来自于第二天早上，Billy醒来觉得身上很重，他艰难地转头，发现Freddy的脸就靠在他脸边，而他的手脚都搭在Billy身上，就像一个拥抱的姿势。

他某个难以启齿的部位就顶在Freddy的大腿上，耀武扬威地彰显着自己的存在。

Billy·Batson艰难地、小心翼翼地、轻手轻脚地，将身上的小八爪鱼扒拉了下来，慢慢起身，松了口气。

身后，小卷毛少年睁开一只眼睛，无声地笑了。

白天就更过分了，Freddy总是在他不注意的时候偷袭，像是突然捏捏他的脸，从背后拦着他的脖子，迅速地在耳朵上落下一个亲吻什么的……防不胜防！

Billy不得不强烈拒绝了他提出今晚也一起睡的建议。

“Freddy，明天还要上学，”Billy认真地说，“你应该先回去收拾一下明天上课要带的东西了。”

Freddy眼里带着笑意，他抿着嘴，一边听着Billy说话一边点头，晚饭过后，他果然回家了。

Billy松了口气。

但是晚上，他刚躺在床上，玻璃窗就传来一声清脆的响声。

他转头一看，下一颗小石子又精准地击中了他的窗户。

Billy不得不开窗一看，Freddy笑眯了眼睛，兴奋地冲他挥挥手。

“Come on, Buddy！”他压低了声音，“Let me show your something！”

Billy在睡衣外面套上外套就悄悄出门了，他不明所以，Freddy什么也不肯说，只是拉着他的手让他跟上自己的脚步。

他的动作自然又熟练，Billy根本找不到任何理由拒绝，只能任他拉着来到了社区公园。

Freddy有些嫌弃地看了看公园那弯浅浅的景观湖水，又看看天上还算明朗的月亮，勉强接受了。

Billy正被他的动作搞得摸不着头脑，只见Freddy转过来，双手捧着他的脸，认真地看着他。

他说：“我果然还是忍不了那么久，对不起，Billy。”

Billy还没来得及开口问原因，就突然被Freddy深深地吻住了。

这可不是什么初恋情侣的first kiss，嘴唇碰嘴唇那么青涩简单，Freddy直接顶开了他的唇，细滑的小舌头长驱而入，邀请着另一位主角和他一同起舞。

Billy呆住了，脑子一片空白，耳朵嗡嗡作响，像是有一百万个礼炮在他耳边炸开了，天旋地转，他什么都听不到了。

就在他失神呆滞的这会儿，天际一颗星星远远地坠了下来，划出一道长长的轨迹，白光再次将两人笼罩。

那光亮散去的几秒钟后，Freddy轻轻松开了Billy，而Billy迷则茫地眨了眨眼睛，看看四周，又看了看面前的Freddy。

“这里是天堂吗？”他试探地开口，“还是什么美妙的回光返照的幻觉？”

Freddy哈哈大笑，他心疼地用双手拢住Billy的脸颊，往他鼻尖落下一吻，“都过去了，Billy……已经过去了，你现在是高中二年级的Billy！”

短暂的失神结束，Billy终于从上一世最后的记忆中挣脱出来，想起了自己现在已经在这个世界生活了十七年。

可能是由于上一世的记忆太过惨痛，他一时不能反应过来，Billy一把将Freddy按进怀里，喃喃道，“太好了，你还活着……Scobby！你还活着！”

Freddy用力回抱着他，他微微仰起头，眼睛里映入的是亘古不变的浩瀚星河。 

“Billy，”他再次将嘴唇凑了上去，“I’m here.” 

———Fin———

很久之后，Billy终于想起来问Freddy。

“咱俩到底是怎么回事？”

“你当时要死了。”

“所以呢？”

“我用回精灵国度重生的机会，换取了把灵魂刻在你灵魂里的机会，跟你一块儿转世了。”

“所以为什么我一开始什么都记不起来？”

Freddy狡黠地一笑，

“因为女王说，解开封印，还需要true love kiss.”

“Now give us a kiss.”

 

————————

一些后话。  
Billy的梦境里都是干净美好温馨的场景，是因为他上辈子失去Freddy的印象太过惨烈，下意识就都封存了，在他心里，Freddy永远是那个无忧无虑偶尔恶作剧的小精灵。  
但是对于Freddy，他一点不后悔上战场，在战场上和Billy并肩作战是他最棒的回忆，哪怕最后挂掉了，仍然不后悔。  
最后一句话借用了雷神一里面洛基对索尔说的话，虽然随后就被索尔拒了呜呜，我也超爱这对的！  
写到一半看到微博大大的黑化小王子脑洞，黑渣强上囚禁play，嘲讽虐身又虐心，太带感了我疯了我哽咽了我哭得好大声，回头看我的纯情鬼马小精灵王子公主恶作剧，差点想撕纸弃文。


End file.
